Perseus the Forgotten
by Coarvus
Summary: "A boy trained for years in the art of combat come to die; be my guest!"


**Inspired by many writers here is a story of love you will never forget.**

** My own take.**

A woman holding a child could be seen running through a huge stretch of forest from a pack of terrible creatures. The creatures were like lightning cutting through the forest blue as could b e trying to catch the woman who seemed to be tiring. That is till she came to a clearing quickly observing the being in front of her she perceived him as a god and ran towards him, "Please save my child." She said tears staining her eyes, "Please." The man who seemed to be impossibly dark stared at her, "I can help your child yes, but what of you do you not care for your own life woman?" His deep voice boomed, "My lord I would only care for the safety of my son for he is to precious to me." She whispered as she set her son on the ground the infant staring up at the sky, "Give him your blessing and I will take him from you and raise him as my own." The man said with a smile on his face, "My dear precious son I give you the name Perseus and hope you will forever be well." With that said she put him on the ground and sprinted off, "Well my boy will shall get going then." The man said picking Perseus up and disappearing into a flash of stars.

_Line Break_

"I am know as the unknown, Perseus." The man said as he sat Perseus down on a soft bed, "I shall make you my child and give you my blessing so that you may use your powers for eternity." He said to the giggling child, "And son I will give you to Hades god of the Underworld to be raised." With that being said he placed a finger on Perseuses forehead. Perseus started glowing and was engulfed in a huge blinding light, "Now my son rise to glory!" He said flashing in a burst of stars to the Underworld.

_14 years later_

Perseus threw a spear that lodged itself into a column of rock, "Good man Perseus that could match our finest warrior." A man said smiling towards Perseus, "With that I believe their to be no more Spartan techniques I can show you." He said leading Perseus towards his home, "But if you do care for a drink I do not mind sharing a cup." The man said to Perseus who smiled as he walked into the house of Leonidas.

_406 years later_

"Spartacus with your training we will be victorious!" Many yelled as the trained slaves ate at their lunch table. Perseus continued his training with Spartacus as many other should have done. Though as the days grew longer Perseus out mastered Spartacus and soon left the legion after the defeat at Italy and Spartacus's death.

_32 years later_

Legio XIV Gemina marched onto the battlefield scared and distraught but Perseus led their ranks and charged into battle securing many great victories over his enemy.

_833 years later_

Perseus at what he called 15 conversed with his Viking brothers, "This land is vast Odin." He said sharing a mug with the one eyed father, "Yes my boy, Yes it is." Odins gruff voice said laughing heartily, "More land to conquer that is."

_373 years later_

Genghis Khan laughed as Perseus told him of diffrent world events. Eventually the great Khan assisted Perseus in training, and in turn Perseus led them to victory in many great wars.

_121 years later_

Oba Nobunaga entrusted his blade to Perseus as they fought for blood in an attempt to protect his home. After the victory Perseus was granted the sword of Oba with its beautiful carvings and jewels.

_52 years later_

Perseus joined the Iga ninjas and was trained under Hattori Hanzo. They achieved many great feats and slayed many men through the art of assassination.

_3 years later_

Perseus was riding the planes with the Apache warriors and striking down anyone that stood in his way. He became a great hero amongst the indigenous warriors and shared many meals with them.

_Line Break_

Perseus stood in the halls of the Underworld learning everything he could from famous people. Such as battle tactics and book smarts. He was entrusted with the knowledge and has lived has life since then learning for 484 years he has been in the Underworld training and mastering everything he could.

_Onto the story_

Percy sat in his room polishing his favorite amour, "What a drag dad is making me go up to the human world after so long in order to start a stupid prophecy, gods be damned." He said in his deep harsh voice, "Guess I will get changed then." He said as he stood up and looked at a mirror. Percy stood at 6'2 with messy black hair that seemed to just stay there no matter what he did, he had a body that looked as though their was not an ounce of fat upon his body that he earned through years of training, his eyes were the deepest sea green anyone could ever have with a gold ring around the iris. Though he had a long scar from his mouth to his nose in a crescent shape. Though, he looked 'utterly beautiful' according to Persephone. He laughed at the thought.

Percy picked up a pair of dark blue jeans, and a tight blue and black shirt. The next thing he added to his attire were a pair of black converse shoes and an enchanted pitch black hoodie with blue tribal markings on it that made it so when he put his hood on his facial area became black and the hood would not come off without a strong force acting on it, "Well time to go see uncle Hades." He said as he willed his armor and weapons to vanish.

Stepping out of his room he made a left and walked past a couple of rooms one of which belonged to his cousin Nico who was his best friend. "Ah Percy, Nico has already gone off to Camp Half-Blood in order to set up the cabin you will be staying in." Hades said as Percy walked through the huge iron doors of the throne room, "I will miss you." He said with a smile, "And I you." Percy said returning the kind gesture, "As you get to camp I want you to act as you know nothing and since I have blessed you I intend on claiming you so that your father does not have to." He said with a grin, "I will see you soon nephew." He said as Percy put his hood on and walked through a shadow portal.

The screams of the damned could be heard as Percy walked out of the portal only minutes away from the camp. He walked for a couple of minutes until he arrived at the gate to camp Half-Blood. He grinned slightly as the people who greeted him seemed a little scared. For as he walked through the gate a burst of darkness erupted over his head and the symbol of a demonic helm appeared.

"Hello I am a son of Apollo my name is Will Solace and it seems you are a child of Hades." A blond boy said as he approached Percy, "Who might you be and how did you know to get here." He said questioning Percy who smiled under his shroud, "My mother told me how to get here, she is deceased now though, and she always spoke about this camp and that one day I would have to come here alone." Percy said in a low voice and made it sadder as he said the word alone 'I have to give thanks to the acting skills of William Shakespeare.' He though with a smile, "Well then…" Will said completely lost for words, "I guess I will show you around then." He said leading Percy around showing him all the cabins, were they would eat, the big house, and the arena, "Tonight is capture the flag Nico will tell you that." He said before looking surprised, "Oh ya there's one more child of Hades his name is Nico he should be in the cabin." He finished as Percy walked to the cabin.

Opening the door he was greeted by a amazingly elegant room. The floor was made of pure black wood making the red wall stand out even more. There were two beds in the cabin one with Nico on it and the other with nothing near it, "Hey Percy how ya been." He said with a grin as Percy sat on the empty bed, "Good what about you." He said as he laid down, "Good, good I will explain some things about camp you may not know." Nico said as he sat up from his book that he was reading, "Every night there's a game of capture the flag **(I like this idea), **and in the morning at breakfast your cabin is graded to see who has the neatest cabin." He said letting the info sink in, "Tonight in honor of you coming I challenged the camp to a capture the flag competition." He said which made Percy grin, "And guess who showed up, The hunters of Artemis they have never lost and now they have the rest of the camp with them." Nico said now laughing like a maniac, "The best part is dad is coming to watch." That surprised Percy but he was grinning to, "Time to show them who's boss." Nico said as he heard the dinner bell, "This way Percy we will go to the Pavillion together." He finished as they got up to leave.

As they entered the pavillion everyone was shocked to see two gods in one place. Well more shocked to see the lord of the Underworld then Artemis who was here with her hunters. They were even more surprised at his words, "Nico, Percy how great it is to see you two!" He said hugging Nico then Percy that is when Artemis caught glance of this, "Hades what are you doing here?" She said in her beautiful voice, "Oh as it is I am here to watch my two sons destroy you all in the capture the flag game." He said in a happy attitude, "Lord Hades I do believe Nico is a capable warrior, but I do not believe him capable enough to beat this camp and carry his brother around on the battlefield." A boy said in an arrogant tone, "Haha boy you could take lady Artemis for all I car." Hades replied as he, Percy, and Nico sat at a table made of Onyx and their favorite dishes appeared.

The boy looked shocked that Hades had made a proposal such as that, "You believe Nico of being able to handle a god and a camp of half-bloods?" He said laughing a little bit, "Boy I have more then one son they both are here so why do you refer to only Nico?" Hades said motioning towards Percy, "He does not appear to be much and he only just got here." He said, "And he hides his face behind a shroud of darkness." He finished happy with his statement. Percy started laughing the first anyone had heard from him, "This is great, this is great." He said as he dumped the rest of his food into the fire. Hades and Nico joined in on his laughing and headed for the capture the flag zone leaving everyone curious at the boy who started laughing, "Does he think this a joke?" A girl sitting next to the boy who was speaking said, "Thy voice tis it thy boy from that time Artemis?" A girl with a tiara on said, "That would be impossible that was 400 years ago." Artemis said with curiosity.

"Ha it has been awhile since I had a run in with the hunters." Percy said as he and Nico waited for Chiron a centaur, "Ya he will tell us when we can start preparing." Nico said as Percy got up to scout the area. A while later Chiron came back and started giving a rundown of the rules, "No killing, no seriously fatal wounds; the object is to get the flag back to your side using any tactics." He said as he continued, "You may capture anyone who has surrendered or become unconscious." Percy smiled, "You ready Nico?" Percy said smiling behind his hood, "You know it." With that Percy took the flag and they walked to set it up, "I was thinking the weird formation over their." He said pointing towards what Nico new as Zeus's Fist, "Ok." Nico said as Percy climbed up high and placed the flag in a matter of seconds, "You have to teach me what you learned with the ninjas dude." Nico said in awe, "Some time time to prepare our armor." Percy said as darkness covered his body replacing his clothes with pitch black armor that seemed to be made out of nothingness. The helm was crafted to that of a menacing dragon with horns, his gauntlets appeared to be claws of a terrifying demon, the breastplate was forged to that of a Spartans armor showing off his immense eight pack, and his boots hugged his legs and foot making them almost one. Niko shook his head and put his armor on similar to percys but instead of a dragon helm he had a standard helm.

"Gets me every time." Nico said as he pulled out a stygian iron blade. Percy reached out his right hand and the sword of Oba reforged with stygian iron appeared in his right hand, "We wait for the conche to be blown and then we start." Nico said as Percy discussed the battle plan with him. Nico would guard the flag with a legion of undead and Percy would walk straight to the enemy's flag and win, "I summon Legio XIV Gemina to the command of my friend Nico." Out of the ground stepped Percys old comrades as they took up position around Nico, "This will be fun." Percy said hearing the conche blast.

"It can not be." Artemis said as she and her hunters stood frozen at the sight of Percy as he walked straight forward mowing down any one that got in his way, "Ah Artemis it has been awhile." Percy said as he hit another kid unconscious, "It has been over 400 years since I have seen you why are you still alive?" She said surprised and scared, "There was this garden you see." he said from behind his mask, "Lady Artemis who is this?" The boy from earlier said to the goddess, "He does not seem that bad why are you not attacking?" Artemis looked at the boy and snarled, "Boy you will not speak to me in that manner this man is an impeccable foe." She said as Percy stopped in front of her, "Someone you could not hope to defeat." She said the blonde kid, "I doubt that." He said as he took up arms against Percy.

"Really then I guess I will hurry up with you so i can get on with my prize." He said with bloodlust as he looked at the boy in front of him, "I will give you one chance to get knocked unconscious or have a broken arm then get knocked unconscious." Percy said with a grin as the boy looked at him, "Neither you loser." He said running at percy who just put his weapon in a sheath on his back, "Wrong answer." He said as the boy running at him just started running in slow motion. Percy walked straight forward and grabbed the wrist the boy was going to you to swing at him gently disarming him he grabbed the boys arm and snapping it in half and knocking him out.

Artemis looked in awe as the boy fell to the ground. It had hardly been a second and Percy had broken the boys arm and knocked him out, "How do you want to fight Arty?" Percy said smiling at the goddesses reaction to his nickname, "Take that back!" She said as she looked back at her girls, "Close your eyes." She commanded and Percy started laughing, "If you are going to do that I might as well just go grab the flag it would be no fun if you got to use that and I did not." He said as he just vanished reappearing behind them. He grabbed the flag and took off, "Oh no you don't." Artemis said as she took off after the sprinting Percy.

He grinned and ran faster, "You are to slow." He said as she tried catching up, "No you are just ungodly." She said as she smiled actually smiled, "I wish we could run forever but that can not last." He said as he stepped over the boundary winning the game, "My friend." He whispered as he walked towards Nico who had a pile of unconscious campers around him, "That was great boys, but I have to get to Mt. Olympus Zeus is raging again." Hades said pointing at the sky.

"That was fun." Percy said transforming back into his regular clothes, "Well here is the story I was hiding and you had summoned a old warrior to fight." Percy said to the nodding Nico. He walked away and so did Nico towards their cabin, "So what did she say?" Nico said as he grinned towards Percy, "What do you mean what did she say." Percy said trying to avoid the question, "I remember last time you were with her you became friends and she kis…" Nicos face was replaced with a pillow, "Shut up." He said as a knock came to their door. Percy put on his hood and walked over to it, "Hello." He said opening it to see a hunter standing there, "My lady wishes to see you." She said leading him to the Hunters cabin, "Hey Zoey long time no see." He said walking through the door as Zoe looked at him, "Tis been for ever Perseus." She said walking up and hugging him, "Thy lady said to wait for her." Percy looked at the other hunters and grinned at there shocked expressions, "Zoey and I go way back same with Arty." He said dodging a rock that was thrown at him from the corner of the room, "Speaking of her." He said grinning as the women with auburn hair walked forward, "Take off your hood." She said sternly still smiling he looked at her, and took off his hood. Everyone let out a gasp as Percys wild hair stood out, "It is you." She whispered running up to Percy and hugging him tears soaking his shirt.

"Ya it is me." He said patting her head the hunters looked at him and some reached for their bows. Zoe put a hand out to stop them as Artemis continued crying. It lasted for awhile until she finally stopped crying, "Where have you been!" She yelled at him and punched his stomach, "I cried because you left us." She said still punching him, "Arty I never wanted to it was hard for me to I was devastated when my father told me what was happening in the Underworld and that I had to help them stop it." He said trying to calm her down, "When he said that if I did not help them the whole world would be destroyed I only thought of you, and that is why I left." The hunters were listening to him and then listened to Zoe's story,

"When Artemis had found me and more hunters we went to the Americas to learn about thy new world that you see today and hunt a couple monsters this were causing trouble." She said letting it sink in, "This boy was camping in the forest at the time and we had run across him bathing in a river Artemis shouted at him to put on clothes because he was disturbing her. He laughed and continued with his morning dip not startled by her. 'You dare defy me boy?' Artemis said to him as he looked up at her and grinned, 'No Lady Artemis I do not but you entered my hunting grounds and my bathing ones as well so I do not think I will stop bathing.' Percy said had said to Artemis, 'Boy I could turn you into a jackalope right now you know this right?' She said angry at that I of course had my bow drawn back ready to fire at him and he laughed, 'My dear beautiful Artemis you threats do not frighten me for I am but a mere hunter and if you were to turn me into a jackalope my father might not be so happy, but if it is to your liking I will help you with whatever you are looking for.' Percy had told her as lady Artemis looked at him shocked, 'Fine then, we seek shelter and a wolf monster named Lycan that has been hunting these lands.' Artemis had told the boy as he showed no fear, 'My lady do you think it wise that we trust this boy.' I said to her as she just looked at me, 'Whether you trust me or not I do not care shelter that you seek can be found in the clearing over their as for Lycan he is dead.' Percy said as he lifted a pelt up to show the women in front of him."

Zoe stopped to make sure everyone was listening and she smiled as she saw them all sitting on beds and others on the ground as well as Percy smiling along with Artemis who happened to be leaning on his shoulder, "Artemis was amazed to say the least and had invited the boy over to dinner at our camp as he showed up it seemed everyone tensed at the fact that a male was in our camp site. It did not seem to bother Percy though for when he got their wolfs were smelling him and licking his hand. This surprised us all as the wolfs usually attacked any male that entered, but they smelled the blood of Lycan and appreciated him for ending his life. He looked at everyone and noticed that we had yet to prepare dinner and he asked us what we wanted to eat. After coming to an agreement we requested spaghetti a new food found only in Italy a place where this boy should not have know about. He smiled and told us to stay right there. We were curious where he went until he came back with plates of spaghetti that fed us all. He told us the tale of his hunt for Lycan and how he ended his reign of terror over a near by indigenous village."

Zoe looked up and most of the girls were seriously into the story looking at Percy and back to Zoe waiting for her to continue, "The fact that he had freed a village made Artemis curious and asked about it, 'Well my lady they wanted to have me married off to their most beautiful daughter but I had to refuse for I could not be married to someone I did not deserve.' He said to us sadly and Artemis further pushed him on the question, 'Well I am a terrible person for I have robbed many women of their husbands and I could not bring myself to marry someone with that fact.' It seemed my lady was stunned at his comment and he continued, 'I am a forgotten soul my lady I go where I must and I have never truly had a home only with my father that I see every so often did I truly have a home.' At his words tears seemed to roll down his face that is when my lady moved by his actions spoke, 'Will you accompany us then we leave tomorrow morning at sunrise to hunt more monsters if you do not show I understand.' She said offering the boy a place amongst our family he smiled and said he would think about it. That is when I confronted my lady about it later that night, 'What are you thinking he is a male someone we are sworn to withhold.' I said to her as she looked at me with sad eyes, 'Zoe we are sworn to hold off men yes but this is no man he is a forgotten soul forced to travel from place to place ever longing for a family to truly love.' Her words struck my heart and I agreed with her."

Zoey smiled as some girls had tears in their eyes as she was wiping aways hers, "We traveled all over the world with him for several years taking out monsters and rescuing women from the clutches of evil men, and eventually he earned our respect. One day I was walking towards the wolfs to feed them when I saw Percy sitting on a rock, and Artemis approached him and I smiled at the sight. They seemed to always be together and that is when I saw it my lady leaned in and kissed him. I quickly gathered the girls at the time and told them and they all quickly made a heart in front of Artemises tent and put Artemis and Percy sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

As Zoe said that all the girls looked at Percy wide eyed and some started laughing at their for members antics, "Though one day after a successful hunt percy left a note that had said these words." She did not get to finish as Percy opened his mouth to speak, "Sisters I truly regret to tell you this, but in order to protect my father and everyone I love I must go away for a long time." He said with tears in his beautiful sea green eyes, "Everyone cried that day and Artemis was not seen for the rest of the day." Zoe finished as the girls looked at the the of Artemis who had just went to sleep on the shoulder of Percy, "This is the man that Artemis loves." Zoe said to the girls who all looked at the blushing Percy, "And our big Brother." She said smiling at Percy, "I will tell you all about my stories tomorrow night, for the mean time I have this to say; the man that attacked Artemis is just an undead, Percy was hiding and he was summoned by Nico to get the flag." The girls looked at him astonished that he was not taking the credit for capturing the flag, "I will see you all tomorrow." He said picking Artemis up bridal style, and laying her down on her bed.

He put his hood on and walked back to the Hades cabin smiling, 'I can not belive I got to hold her in my arms again.' He thought as he opened the cabin door to Nico who was scrubbing the floors, "I see you like to keep the room clean right?" Percy said as he took off his shoes and began scrubbing down the floor with a rag Nico had tossed him. Soon after the room was sparkling the two friends laid down in their separate beds and let Morpheus take control.

_Next Day_

Percy and Nico were awoken by the sound of a conche signaling breakfast, "Remember the story." Percy said to Nico who nodded as they got dressed and headed down to the Pavillion. People seemed scared of the two brothers of Hades as they walked into the Pavillion, "Are you the one who put Ryan in the medical bay with a broken arm during capture the flag yesterday?" A person who walked up to Percy scared said, "Me, no-o-o Nico just summoned a terrifying undead to go get the flag; well that is what he told me anyways because I was hiding." Percy said from behind his hood like a scared boy, "Oh, well then Nico you were terrifying." He said loudly as he ran over to a table full of kids to go say the news.

"Nice one." Nico said as they sat down next to each other at their table soon followed by the Hunters and Artemis. Percy lifted his head up as he heard, "Why are the Hunters sitting next to them?" Percy grinned from under his shroud, "Hello." Percy said so that only they could here, They all greeted him and Nico with a hello. Nico seemed to be fond of a girl named Thalia Percy chuckled to himself as he would have to ask him about her later, "How do you ladies know about my little brother?" Percy asked though he already knew, "Bianca" Zoe said quietly and Percy knew instantly, "I had almost forgotten about her she seems so happy in the Underworld." Percy said with Nico agreeing, "You knew her?" Zoe said as she looked at Percy, "Of course who else kept track of those two when they were kids." He said smiling to the Hunters. Percy looked around towards the other campers who seemed curious about the new kid, even though they had heard he had hid from the capture the flag game, "Why is he talking to the Hunters without getting turned into a jackalope?" A guy said as he scratched his head, "Must be a nice guy."

Percy looked into the beautiful silver eyes of Artemis and said, "How were your dreams beautiful?" Some campers heard this and nearly choked, "What did he say?" Some said not believing their ears. The hunters laughed at the slightly blushing form of Artemis, "Perfect." She said as Percy laughed, "Ok I have had enough who are you and why are you talking so friendly with the Hunters of Artemis?" A girl said standing up from a table, "What my name is Percy and I thought these were just campers I was just trying to be nice." He said and the girl choked, "Nice?! You should be turned into a jackalope by now with the comments you have made to them and why have you not?" She said fuming, "And why can we not see your face, why are you hiding?" She stammered out some campers agreeing, "Well to-o-o answer your first question I do not know why they have not turned me into a jackalope, and as your second question I have a hood on that is probably why you can not see my face." Percy stuttered out receiving a small kick from Artemis and a wink, "Why do you not take it off then?" She said and person just grinned under his hood, "I have scars from years ago and I do not wish to show them." He said sternly no hesitation in his voice.

The girl seemed satisfied for now and sat back down, "Nico are you ready to go back to the cabin?" Percy said and Nico nodded they left swiftly after goodbyes to the Hunters, "That one is loud!" Percy said taking off his hood, "Ya that is Annabeth one of the people who found Bianca and I at that school." Nico said and Percy nodded, "How about Thalia then I see you have a thing for her." Percy said and Nico threw a pillow at him, "It is not like that sure she is beautiful and man has she got skill with a sword, and.. Damnit just I can't like her because she joined the Hunters I mean I get along fine with them after I assisted them when you held up the sky even though they thought it was me, but they hate men so dating is out of the question." Nico said sighing at the end of his ramble, "Well then I will talk to Artemis about that tonight." Percy said laughing like a maniac. Nico facepalmed, "Anyways we have activities we can do today I scheduled rock climbing and swordfighting." Nico said with a grin, "Ah rock climbing." Percy said as he followed Nico to the course.

"The record is 3 minutes set by yours truly." NIco said as Percy already clicked the button at the top, "Make that a ten second set by yours truly." Percy said as he sat at the top, "Seriously Iga ninjas teach now." Nico said looking at Percy who grinned, "Alright young one do or do not there is no try." Percy said quoting a movie he saw with Nico in the Underworlds movie theater room that Nico had mad Hades build, "First thing is first clear your mind." Percy said as Nico started doing so, "Now picture you have claws like that of a dragon and just climb." He said and Nico did just that and in about twenty seconds he was half way up the wall before he fell down, "Hahaha that was only half my god ok after that force your energy into your fingers, now try." NIco shook his head and did as he was told only this time he sat next to Percy after about forty seconds, "Good job now lets go do some swordplay!" Percy said and jumped off the forty foot tall rock wall and cracked the ground. Nico shook his head and climbed down the ladder.

"So is it just us two…?" Percy was about to ask as they came to the arena, "Guess not." He said as the Annabeth girl and her siblings sat in the arena, "Nico I hope you do not mind we wanted to practice as well and there was only you two so we were hoping to squeeze in." She said as she walked up to them, "No problem Annabeth I was just going to teach Percy here some swordplay." He said taking two swords from the armoury, "Those two are unbalanced are you sure…" She was going to finish but Percy and Nico walked off to the middle. After a quick 'teachers guide' they began sparring. Percy did a slow slash to Nico's side and as soon as he came to block Percy changed directions and went for Nicos leg.

"Whoa he does not look like a beginner." Annabeth said and her siblings agreed as they watched the two fight. At first it seemed like Nico was winning but Percy quickly turned the fight around and ended with a sweep to the leg, "Good fight, but beginners luck." He said scratching his head which he and Nico new not to be true. Annabeth was astonished no one could beat Nico not even Robert the son of Zeus who has been in the infirmary for a broken arm. "That was wicked." Will Solace said as he walked into the arena. "What next Nico want some Archery." Percy said winking a little bit, "Sure." He said as they place the swords back and headed towards the archery fields quietly and sneakily.

"Alright girls today is competition day." Artemis said as the Hunters cheered. They fired beautifully but when the contest was coming to a close it was interesting to say the least. As the last three competitors Artemis, Zoe, and Thalia got up they smiled to each other and said their cheery lets do our best and began. After they were done shooting they smiled after a spec of dust got caught in Thalias eye, and another in Zoe's they both missed their last shot. Artemis had shot all three into her targets bullseye and was grinning but curious why they had missed. That was until Three black arrows each pierced through Artemises and split them in half, "Who is their!" Artemis said taking out an arrow.

"I wanted in on the competition as well." Percy's voice said as he and Nico both showed up, "Sorry I tried stopping him." Artemis shook her head, "I think only you would do this anyways." She said as everyone started laughing that was then another conche was heard which sounded that lunch had begun, "Well I will see you ladies later." He said as he and Nico vanished in darkness, "My lady what do you think of him do you still hold feelings?" Zoe said as the Hunters looked at Artemis, "What would you all do if I said I did." She said looking at the ground, "I would back you up." Zoe said as her sisters said the same, "Then you should know my answer, yes I do in fact have feelings for Percy." Artemis stuttered getting past her pride. The girls cheered and Zoe got a wicked grin, 'This will be fun.' She thought as the girls headed back to their cabin to get ready for lunch.

_Line Break_

As dinner came around it seemed the Robert kid had learned that Nico had actually summoned the thing that broke his arm and he sighed in relief his words were this, "I thought the new dude was a monster." How right he was, but that did not change a thing that the Hades cabin had one the capture the flag game against an entire camp plus the Hunters of Artemis along with Artemis herself.

Some where terrified by Nico while others were suspicious to their ties with the Hunters as they sat at the Hades table yet again, and they still acted as though they were friends. Most campers shrugged it off as artemis having respect for Nico others not so much they caught Artemis staring into the void that was Percy's face. Some started spreading rumors and the camp was in a gossip fest.

Percy caught wind of this and laughed when he heard it, 'If they only knew.' He thought as he ate his viking feast and drank the alcohol he ordered that would taste like the mead of Leonidas, "You shouldn't drink at camp Percy." Nico said laughing as he drank a cup of wine, "It has no effect on me anyways." Percy said as he downed his fourteenth glass, "You're right but people are staring at you." He said as people looked at the demi-god who smiled from his shroud, "They are just curious." He said as he finished his plate, "Ya curious as to why you are drinking alcohol while you are fifteen." Zoe said exaggerating fifteen which made Percy laugh.

"Tonights capture the flag is the Hunters and Hades cabin versus the Camp!" A person yelled as they entered the Pavillion holding a parchment. Everyone looked at each other and then someone else came in, "Chiron has said that Nico can not summon the creature again." That made Nico laugh and some kid terrified, "Ok." He said and everyone calmed down. Percy smiled from under his hood, "I just got word from father Nico it is time." He whispered into Nico's ear as they both started laughing, "Though he said something is going to happen that will surprise a lot of people." Nico nodded and they got up to get ready for capture the flag.

_A couple of yards away_

"Are you sure the boy does not seem to pose a threat and it would be my honor to have that man take over me." A boy with sandy blonde hair said as he spied on the boy named Perseus from a distance, "Listen boy you will go now and bathe in the river Styx to gain the body to destroy that Perseus." A booming voice said and the boy smirked, "Alright counsel I will heed your words." The boys stood up and smiled as he walked away leaving behind an angry Minotaur that seemed to be ready for blood.

**Follow, Favorite, and Review**

_~Coarvus_


End file.
